


To jsi netrefil

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Next Generation, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. Albus udělá menší chybku. Upst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To jsi netrefil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Understatement](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20200) by Ayane_tsurugi. 



Večer se vůbec nevyvíjel tak, jak si ho Albus maloval.

Snažil se být nápomocný, když chtěl dát dohromady Scorpiuse s Rose. Jenomže Scorpius nevypadal vůbec nadšeně, když mu došlo, co se tu děje. Kdykoliv se Albus během celé večeře (a potom u koktejlů) pokusil omluvit a nechat těm dvěma trochu času pro sebe, Scorpis se na něj zamračil a pronesl: „Neblázni přece.“

A teď, když už byla Rose ta tam, zjistil Albus, že je zahnán do kouta jedním velice rozčileným Malfoyem.

„Co to ksakru mělo znamenat?“

Al se zazubil a doufal, že to vypadá dostatečně nevinně. „Rande naslepo? Překvapení!“

Jenže Scorpius se na něj jen dál škaredil. „A proč by ses mě pro všechno na světě snažil dát dokupy zrovna s tvou sestřenkou?“

Al se zamračil. „No a proč ne? Nevypadalo to, že bys s ní měl nějaký problém, když jsme ještě byli na škole!“

Scorpius jen protočil oči v sloup, natlačil Albuse ještě víc do rohu, ruce si opřel o zeď po obou stranách Alovy hlavy a vtisknul mu na rty pevný polibek. Chvilku tak zůstal a vychutnával si ten pocit, než přejel jazykem Albusův spodní ret a odtáhnul se.

„Ach,“ vydechnul Al po chvilkovém šoku. Pak se zasmál. „Upst!“


End file.
